Pirates and Sea Dragons
by Tymiko the Pirate Girl
Summary: Tymiko practices her magic in Neverland with the help of her unicorn friend, Starlight. Trouble arises when Captain Hook devises a new plot to get rid of Peter Pan. Can Tymiko and the Lost Boys stop him before it's too late?
1. Tick, tock Crocodile Clock

"Hey, Peter! I bet you'll never catch me!"

A light, cheerful voice rung out in the damp, cold air, echoing across the gorge. The thundering waterfall made it hard to hear, but still it did not drown out the playful challenge.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

Mist from the rushing water swirled upward into the air, easily concealing the valley below and everywhere around. If you hadn't been in the valley before and known all its secrets, you would collide with a canyon wall or tree in one step. But it did not stop the group of children from playing their game of tag in the thick vapor. Laughter could be heard above the natural sounds of the waterfall and rushing river. It was the laughter of young boys, but if you listened closely enough, you would hear the sweet, innocent giggles of a six-year-old girl, and maybe even a tiny tinkling of bells.

"Peter, where are you? I can't see!"

"Oww! Slyly, that was my foot!"

"Oops…sorry. Wait, was that you, Cubby?"

"No, I'm right here!!!"

"What? But I thought I heard your stomach rumbling…"

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. _

"That's not me…and my stomach doesn't tick…huh?"

Suddenly, realization hit all three Lost Boys, Cubby, Slyly, and Nibs, at the exact same moment.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Yelling, the trio soared as high as they could without a second thought. They narrowly missed the monstrous jaws of the determined crocodile that stalked the most feared name on the island: Captain Hook. He sank back into the river, disappointed at his misfortune, but soon decided it didn't really matter if he had caught them or not. A couple of pirates had walked the plank earlier that morning and into the belly of the croc. The one whose hand he had eaten seemed furious at the men, shouting and motioning to the plank. His rage had colored his thin face bright red, but soon turned ghostly pale at the crocodile's approach. The full reptile basked in pleasure at the memory of it. This was his territory, and the crew of the Jolly Rodger feared it greatly, giving it the name of Crocodile Creek.

Now you may think of Neverland as an actual island or maybe just a place made of dreams in the minds and imaginations of children. In truth, it's both. It all depends on whether you believe, and it can be as real or pretend as you want it to be. The second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning. Are those exact directions? Perhaps not, but Neverland isn't an exact place fixed in an exact location, now is it?

For the logical minded, the ones who seek an answer to all the questions in life, I advise you to make a decision. Either chose to accept reality, or look beyond it. Most people accept reality. It's scary to look beyond what you know and always have known. It's hard to think of what might happen if nothing had an answer, if you had to accept that everything did what it did and existed just because. But children can do it. They don't wonder how cars move or how TVs work. They just know they do. And that's why I think their worlds are better than any others. Their imagination is limitless. When they think, 'my imaginary friend has magic that can make my favorite toys' most adults would wonder, 'where do you get the materials,' and 'matter can neither be created or destroyed'. Forget all that now, for none of it will help you in Neverland. In fact, it would only frustrate you and maybe drive you insane. If you find this too difficult, heed my warning and stay out of Neverland. Trust me, it's for your own good.

An orange-haired boy with brown eyes soared through the clouds, grinning broadly. He wore green pixie clothes and brown shoes that seemed slightly too big for him. There was a pointed green cap on his head with a scarlet feather tucked in it. The feather added a bit of pride to the already proud, over-confident, and joyful face of the boy.

"Tymiko? Where'd you go?"

The same, light, cheerful voice that challenged him giggled and answered, "You have to find me, silly!"

A little light glowed brightly, even in the daylight. It hovered around the boy, obviously annoyed. Still, it followed him, making tiny tinkling sounds like those of small glass bells, but tones went high up and down, much like a human voice when talking. And that's exactly what the little pixie was doing. Peter ignored her annoyed chimes, glancing around himto findthe voice, with Tinkerbell close behind.

Soon he found her lying on a cloud, staring straight up at the bright blue sky. The girl had wavy black hair that was mid-length, olive-tan skin, and piercing aqua blue eyes. Her eyes, which shone very bright against her dark skin and hair, were half closed, as if she was daydreaming. She wore a loose white shirt with black breeches and black leather boots. She had silver hoop earrings and a blue bandana wrapped around her hair, giving her the look of an odd, female pirate; a young one at that. She also had slightly pointed ears.

At her side was a sharp and mysterious looking sword. It had three gems set on the handle. The gems were aqua blue, medium blue, and dark blue colored. It also had a black dragon's claw holding a clear sapphire orb at the end of the handle. The strangest thing about the sword was its blade. Instead of being silver, it was a dark blue at the base of the blade blending to a light blue at the tip. Dangling around the girl's neck was an aquamarine crystal. It was cut with beautiful workmanship and was shaped sort of like a 3D diamond.

There was something particularly unusual about her. It wasn't her strange clothes, odd possessions, young age, pointed ears, or even those eyes that seemed to see though your soul. It was something that you couldn't quite put your finger on, but you knew it was there. It showed in her faraway expression: the sadness and longing. The seriousness and responsibility of an adult. The playfulness and innocence of a child. All in this one girl. There was something very peculiar about this girl, and the more you looked at her, the more it seemed to show. However, in Neverland, it didn't seem to show as much. Perhaps it was because it was the only place where she didn't feel like an outcast and she actually had friends. In the "other world", humans hated and feared her if they found out what she was. But here, Tymiko didn't have a care in the world.

Peter couldn't resist. He grabbed her from under the cloud. "Got'cha!"

The girl called Tymiko gave a gasp of surprise. "Peter!" Then she laughed. "Why did you-" she paused, hearing the three Lost Boys yell with her slightly pointed ears. "Did you hear that?" she asked him, looking alarmed.

(Please review this! I am pretty new at this and I just wanted to know where I was at on writing. I've done lots of fan fiction stories, but I haven't really ever shared them with anyone, so I'd love for you to tell me what you think of it if you get the chance! Thanks!)


	2. Tymiko's Unicron Friend

Nibs, Cubby, and Slyly were flying so fast, they collided with Tymiko and Peter Pan.

"Oww…" Cubby rubbed his head, moaning. He looked just as dazed as the other two boys. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Tymiko replied. "Are you all okay?"

Nibs moved his jaw to make sure it still worked. "I think so."

"So what were you doing?"

The boys looked at her with fear in their eyes. "I-it was huge! It almost caught us, but we got away. It had big white teeth and its breath smelled like pirates and-"

"We weren't scared one bit!" finished Slyly. "We could hear the tick-tocking coming from its scaly, green hide. The sound grew louder and louder and we could hear it when it opened its jaws to swallow us! And we just barley escaped with our lives!"

Cubby shook with terror. He hadn't actually smelled the monster's breath, but it scared him just the same.

Tymiko laughed. "Oh really? And did you see Hook's hand along with a few skeleton zombies too? Nice story, boys, but I doubt it was the same crocodile." Glancing around her, she frowned. "Where's Peter? Did you see him? I was sure he was just here…" She shook her head. "I bet he hid again. Come on! Let's go find him."

The boys shrugged, looking at each other and scratching their heads as the girl flew down toward the seemingly endless forest. "Hey! Wait for us!" yelled Nibs, following after her. Nibs and Cubby were right behind him.

Meanwhile, Peter was elsewhere. He had noticed something off the coast of Pegleg Point and was quite curious as to what it was. Not wanting to disturb the Lost Boys' story, he took a glance at them, and then dove down toward the beach.

Sure enough, something was there. A small, white creature that seemed to grow larger as he came closer sat calmly on the sand at the edge of the jungle. It turned and looked at Peter, its soft eyes gleaming mysteriously. Puzzled, the boy dared to get closer, not even considering the fact that the animal might be dangerous. He was sure he knew just about all the creatures that lived on Neverland, but this one was unfamiliar to him. Unless…he had one fleeting memory of seeing a flash of white before, but he couldn't remember where.

As Peter Pan descended, he noticed a glint of sunlight reflect off a long, spiral horn and instantly recalled the creature's species. A unicorn, he recalled…but how was beyond his memory.

_Hello, Peter Pan. _An echoic voice in his head startled the boy, making him leap up. He stared in wonder at the pure, white beast, wondering if possibly it had talked to him. If it had, then it was most certainly not an it; the voice, though not a real voice, more like a thought, seemed feminine. Remember me? I'm Tymiko's friend, Starlight.

The unicorn's eyes danced with amusement, watching Peter's reaction. He was scratching his head in bewilderment, cocking his head at her uncertainly.


End file.
